The Field
by RoseQueen2424
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru wakes up in a strange place. He has no idea how he got there. Or so he thinks.


**Hey guys. This is my first Dangan Ronpa fanfic. I hope that you like it. **

**Warning: Spoilers for chapter three and implied character death. **

**oOoOoOo**

He was floating. Everything was serene and peaceful. The world around him was a calming shade of gray. He had not felt this sense of peace in a long time. He was somewhere between here and there. He was in a void. The last thing Kiyotaka remembered was that he was supposed to be meeting with Yamada. Yamada...

They were supposed to meet about Alter Ego. He was annoyed that he had to wake up early but he wanted to confront Yamada who stole Alter Ego, his brother, from him. But, Yamada never showed up for the meeting, there was a blinding pain on the side of his head and everything turned white.

Pain. Floating, and yet it was strangely relaxing, he was just floating in nothingness. A throb of pain radiated from his head, and then a wave of nothingness would wash over him. It felt so peaceful, the pain coming and going, coming and going. Suddenly, the pain stopped and Kiyotaka was confused. Where had the pain gone? What was going on? He was not floating anymore. He felt grounded. After floating for what felt like ages it was weird to suddenly be grounded. He moved his arm and then opened his eyes. It was bright. Too bright. He covered his eyes with his hands quickly. He sat up slowly, he needed to see where he was. After a few moments he felt slightly ridiculous. He needed to get used to the light. Sitting here with his hands over his eyes was going to accomplish absolutely nothing. Kiyotaka removed his hands from his eyes. He blinked twice and then looked around.

Green grass stretched in front of him. It seemed to go on for miles. He looked behind him to see something that resembled a small town. It seemed like he was on the outside of this quaint little town. There were several small houses in sight. It also looked like there was a store of some faced the field again. It was dotted with little white blossoms. The sun was shining above him, showing the world it's vibrant light and the blue sky surrounding it.

Kiyotaka was confused. He was supposed to be at Hope's Peak, a school that should have been filled with hope, but was filled with despair instead. They were imprisoned there and the only way to leave the school was to kill another student and get away with it. Kiyotaka's friend, Mondo Oowada had been one such student. He tried to escape by killing Chihiro Fujisaki, another friend of Kiyotaka's, and failed. As a result Mondo was punished and executed. Kiyotaka himself had gone into a state of despair and mourned his friend's death by believing that he and his friend had become one, Ishida. He was ashamed that he had gone through that. However, this was the first time since his friend died that he was able to think clearly. Kiyotaka was confused and upset. Was the school of mutual killing just a dream?

Was he dead? But he could not be. Could he?

Kiyotaka pinched his arm roughly as though the pain would prove that he was indeed among the living.

He could not feel anything. He tried pinching himself again even harder this time. Nothing. He couldn't feel anything.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He could feel the wetness of the tears on his face. This just distressed him even more. He started to cry.

Why could he not feel any pain? Why? Why?

His loud sobs filled the quiet air. He was crying so loudly that he did not hear the voice calling his name. He did not even realize that there was a person near him until someone put their hand softly on his shoulder.

Kiyotaka jumped in surprise. He was worried. He must have disturbed somebody with his loud sobbing. He turned to face the person who touched him. He wanted to apologize.

Through his tear filled eyes he made out the shape of a tall person with a large pompadour. A ridiculous looking pompadour at that. Kiyotaka only knew one person with a pompadour like that. Even through his tears he could tell who it was.

It was Mondo. He looked whole, alive, and well. The last time Kiyotaka saw Mondo, his friend had been turned into butter and was being eaten by Monobear. But if he saw Mondo die then that meant-

"I'm dead?" Kiyotaka asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

Mondo nodded.

Kiyotaka was surprised, but not as surprised as he could have been. After pinching himself and not being able to feel anything from it had already confirmed his thoughts that he was dead. However, seeing Mondo looking well really made Kiyotaka happy. Kiyotaka's thoughts were racing through his head. But, there was one thought at the forefront of his mind.

"Do you know how I died, brother?" Kiyotaka asked his friend. He had a feeling that he knew what had happened, but if Mondo was watching over him like Ishimaru thought that he was...

Mondo shook his head. "No clue. I thought maybe you would know," he replied.

Kiyotaka thought about it for a minute. He was not going to tell Mondo about Ishida. It seemed like a bad idea to tell Mondo about that episode. If Mondo knew that Kiyotaka thought that he was possessed by Mondo's spirit, Mondo would be disgusted. "Well," he began after a minute of thinking about it. "I was supposed to meet with Yamada about Chihiro's computer program. There was a blinding pain the back of my head. And then... I woke up here." Kiyotaka started to tear up again. Sadness washed over him. How could he have been so gullible? Surely he knew better than to trust a letter from someone he was fighting with. But he did not know better. He went anyway like the idiot he was.

"Kiyotaka..." Mondo said as new tears flowed down Kiyotaka's face.

"I'm s-sorry," Kiyotaka said.

"Hey look, it's not your fault you were killed." Mondo said. "When Yamada gets here I'll beat him up."

"But you can't feel pain here, can you?" Kiyotaka asked.

"Well no," Mondo said. "But I'm going to do it anyway."

"That's against the rules," Kiyotaka said firmly. He was starting to regain his sense of duty as a hall monitor. Even though he was not really in school anymore it felt comforting to enforce rules, even if no rules were being broken at the moment.

Mondo rolled his eyes at his friend. But he was smiling.

Mondo stood up abruptly and pulled Kiyotaka along with him.

Kiyotaka spluttered in surprise. "Wha-?"

"Chihiro is waiting to see you, bro," Mondo said.

"Really?" Kiyotaka asked.

Mondo nodded and held his hand out. Kiyotaka took Mondo's hand and they turned around and walked back into the town together.


End file.
